You're being safe, right?
by Sick Twisted Mind
Summary: After Mrs. LaRusso finds Daniel and Johnny half-naked in Daniel's room, Daniel has some explaining to do, Johnny has some introducing and apologising to do and Mrs. LaRusso decides it's time to have 'the talk' with both of the boys.


Alright, so I've already done a fic similar to this for the new Karate Kid, so here's one for the old!

* * *

Daniel's shirt was pulled roughly over his head and tossed somewhere onto the green-carpeted floor on the other side of the room. Before he had time to complain about how the yanking of his shirt had burned his ears, lips were pushed to his neck, cutting off Daniel's complaint in return for a shocked gasp, and a hand was groping his bottom while another hand held him steady in the middle of his back

Daniel gave a half moan, half whine when the lips found the sensitive spot on his neck and nipped gently.

"Johnny," Daniel whined. "How come I'm half naked but you're not?" He pouted, unwillingly pulling away from Johnny's mouth

"Because," Johnny purred, bringing Daniel back to him and started nipping at Daniel's neck once more, "I wanna get a look at your body first." He pulled back from Daniel's neck, and with the heat of the younger boy still lingering on his face, got a better look at Daniel's body. He was small with not much weight on him, but he still had a bit of muscle and his skin was a perfect shade of light-brown. Little hickeys and bite marks from their previous sessions littered his stomach (mostly next to the waistband of his boxers) and chest (especially around his nipples) and light bruises in the form of fingers were on his hips.

Johnny ran the back of his fingers over the bruises lightly, making Daniel let out a half-gasp, half-moan and let his head fall back with shiver and arch.

"Sorry about that," Johnny murmured. "I'll be more gentle next time."

"It's alright, I hardly feel them," Daniel nuzzled into his neck, his way of excepting the apology, and wrapped his arms around Johnny's back and laughed when Johnny bit and sucked on the side of his ear.

"That tickles?" Johnny asked with a smile in his voice and bit down on the younger boy's ear again.

Daniel laughed again and pulled away with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Johnny smirked at him and went back to kissing his neck causing Daniel to squirm in pleasure. Johnny moved his lips down to Daniel's sharp collarbone. It felt like a razor under Johnny's lips and man, it was a turn-on. Johnny sucked hungrily on the skin and Daniel turned to straddle Johnny, yet still sit on his lap, and began to grind down on the older boy, their jeans creating a delicious friction that drove them both to the edge of insanity.

Daniel brought his arms from behind Johnny's back to the hem of the blond's shirt. He lifted the article of clothing up and Johnny allowed his mouth to break away from Daniel's neck just long enough for the shirt to be pulled over his head and disappear to the other side of the room, landing somewhere near Daniel's. Daniel moaned as Johnny's bare chest pressed against his own and arched away to fit his hands in between their bodies to run his fingers over Johnny's muscles. Daniel groaned when he felt the firm abs and muscular chest. As much as an asshole Kreese was, he sure knew how to make his students strong and how to get those magnificent bodies with those great abs… Daniel would never be able to explain it, but the feel of all of Johnny's firm muscles and strong arms just made him melt into butter.

He pulled his neck away from Johnny's mouth and the older boy groaned at the loss. Daniel crashed his lips to Johnny's and didn't wait for Johnny to ask before opening his mouth, desperate for Johnny to take more dominance in this session.

Johnny fell backwards onto the bed, bringing a whining Daniel on top of him. Johnny slid his hands into Daniel's back pockets, groping the perfect little ass as much as he could and moaned at the feeling. Daniel groaned, his hands never leaving Johnny's chest or stomach, as he began to rock his hips on top of Johnny's

"Fuck Daniel," the blond said breathlessly against the other's lips, roughly squeezing Daniel's ass and the other yelped out (in pleasure of course).

"Johnny, I don't like being on top, let's switch," Daniel pouted. He moved off of Johnny and pouted more when he realized he had to temporarily pull away from Johnny's abs, but he paused when the hands weren't withdrawn from his pockets and Johnny didn't move.

"Nuh-uh. When you're on bottom, I don't get to feel _this_," Johnny roughly grabbed Daniel's bottom again for emphasis.

Daniel jumped at the squeeze and blushed before pouting once more. "I like being on bottom."

"I know," Johnny said, a bit impatiently. He had really been liking the way Daniel was grinding against him. "And I like you being on bottom too," Johnny sat up a bit to lean towards Daniel, "you're very sexy when you're completely under my control," Johnny took his hands from Daniel's pockets to wrap his arms around the boy and pull him on top once more. "But if you stay on top and let me feel that fine ass of yours," Daniel blushed a bit at the comment, "I promise that I'll hold you down and force you into being my slave later," Johnny's voice dropped down to a husky whisper and he grinned as Daniel straddled him again with a shy smile.

"Now, back to business," Johnny purred. Daniel braced himself on Johnny's thick muscles and leaned down to kiss the older boy and raised his bottom high in the air for Johnny to grope more, which the blond gladly did.

Their tongues explored every crevice of each other's mouths exactly like they had done the first time they kissed each other. Johnny traced all of Daniel's smooth teeth as the other switched between sucking and biting Johnny's bottom lip.

Daniel's hands traveled from Johnny's hard chest and stomach down to the blond's jeans where something much harder than his muscles laid beneath. Daniel smiled into the kissed as he undid the button on Johnny's jeans and Johnny groaned into Daniel's mouth. Daniel ignored the few quiet sounds of protest from Johnny and his hand snuck the zipper down with some effort (for there was something pushing against it) and moaned when he felt something hard spring out into his hand.

Johnny held the back of Daniel's head with one hand and rubbed and massaged the boy's bottom with the other. Johnny was breathing heavily into Daniel's mouth and he forced their lips harder together, bruising against each other's teeth. He let out a strangled cry when Daniel's sneaky hand slid into his boxers and stroked his cock. Daniel moved his hand down gently, squeezing lightly when he reached the head.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck Daniel," Johnny growled. He hadn't gotten off in...how long had it been? Before Daniel, there was Ali and she didn't do aything and Johnny had been with her for quite a few months... But he and Daniel had done a few things before, but no matter how hot the scene got, they never went below the belt, they got close to it and did a lot of groping and gentle strokes, but they never unzipped themselves, yet here Daniel was, acting like a cat in heat with his grinding and stroking.

Johnny groaned and gave soft noises every few moments; he didn't know why Daniel was acting like he was, and at this point he didn't really care.

Johnny bucked his hips us which caused Daniel to bounce on him a bit, but Johnny's hand never left Daniel's ass through all the movement. With feeling the heat from Daniel's body, receiving a hand-job and groping the younger boy's ass, Johnny Lawrence was in heaven.

Daniel concentrated on tangling Johnny's tongue and pumping his hand up ad down Johnny's shaft. The older boy was bucking against him and Daniel smirked into the kiss. He liked this, the feeling of giving someone else pleasure. It made him feel good, like he was the only one who could do that for Johnny. Daniel rubbed his thumb over the head and Johnny gasped into his mouth. Daniel felt Johnny biting oughly on his bottom lip and Johnny violently groping him, but Daniel had never felt better. Daniel dragged his other hand down from Johnny's chest to his straining erection and used both hands to stroke him. Johnny growled again and Daniel began to slo his pumps down, seeing how much torture he could inflict on the other boy.

Daniel was concentrating so much on pleasuring Johnny that his mind din't register the noises behind him until he heard the scream.

"_Daniel_!"

Both boys jumped at Mrs. LaRusso's voice, Daniel whipped around on Johnny's hips (yet never taking his hand away) and Johnny did his best to sit up with Daniel on his lap.

"Mom!" Daniel cried. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I thought you were at work!"

"Well I- W-w-" Mrs. LaRusso choked on her own words. "Well I thought you were dating Ali!"

"No, w-we're, I-I'm not," Daniel stammered, still straddling Johnny while holding himslef up with one hand and Johnny's chest, nevertheless with his other hand in wrapped around Johnny's dick. Thankfully the position of his body sheilded his hand in Johnny's pants from his mother view. "We-we broke up last month!"

Mrs. LaRusso paused, her jaw still opened in shock. "Thanks for telling me!" Mrs. LaRusso cried sarcastically. "And who is this?" She cried again with a gesture to Johnny.

"What?" Daniel turned around to face Johnny again, who had propped himself up on his elbows and was looking everywhere but Mrs. LaRusso. "This? This is, uh, this is Johnny. Mom, will you go away?" Mrs. LaRusso was about to scold her son, but he cut her off. "I mean, uh, please? We're both shirtless and uh, we're, you know, not in a really good position," Daniel frantically tried to explain.

Mrs. LaRusso looked around with her eyes still wide and finally shook her head. "You boys have five minutes to compose yourselves and then meet me in the living room!"

She slammed the door leaving a very confused Johnny and a flushed Daniel behind.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
